


【港九&囧容&星辰】2019OK

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: “旭熙，至少你终于可以回家了。”





	【港九&囧容&星辰】2019OK

钟辰乐第三次敲了敲门，没有回应。他干脆偷偷摸出备用钥匙打开房门溜进去，如他所料他刚才的敲门和呼唤都被室内的黑暗吞没了。钟辰乐等到眼睛适应才慢慢从门边向房间中央移动。幸好他夜视不错、也大致记得房间内摆设的位置，可以安全到达床边。

钟辰乐首先把手试探地搭上床上蜷缩一团侧卧着的人的肩上，小声喊他：“廷祐哥？”

金廷祐像是睡着了一样没有回应，但是钟辰乐知道他根本就只是不想回答。钟辰乐手上的力道稍微重了一些，他重复道：“廷祐哥，警察来了。他们是为旭熙哥的事情来的。”

听见黄旭熙的名字时金廷祐终于有了反应，他之前保持一个姿势太久，起来时半边身子都是麻的。但是他依然歪歪扭扭坐起来去握钟辰乐的手：“他们找到他了是不是！”

钟辰乐无声地叹了口气：“不是。他们是来做笔录的，他们需要有关旭熙哥的消息。越多越好，我和星星的部分已经结束了。他们觉得还是要和你聊聊，毕竟你——”

金廷祐眼里的热情很明显地消散下去，钟辰乐却拉紧了他的手防止他重新躺回去。钟辰乐一字一句说：“毕竟你是他男朋友。”

即使在自己的房间里闷了好久，金廷祐至少还记得见外人的礼节。反正楼下的警察已经等了他很久，再等一点也无所谓。金廷祐快速地冲澡换衣服，头发半干时就下了楼。餐厅被临时征用成为做笔录的地方，反正金廷祐最近也没怎么正经吃饭。

朴志晟看他下楼时如释重负地叹口气，赶紧溜到金廷祐身后的钟辰乐边上去。两个孩子懂得隐私环境的重要性，就一起躲回二楼去。

“你是金廷祐？”

金廷祐在餐桌边上坐下时就只是拘谨地低着头，听到自己的名字他才慢慢去看对面坐着的两个人。金廷祐有些警惕地回答说我是，对方就笑起来。

钟辰乐说他们是警察，可是不管怎么看他们都和普通的警察不一样。问话的男人红色头发，长相十分精致；他旁边低头写字的男人看起来更高，从金廷祐走进餐厅时他就开始写写画画，不过从金廷祐的角度他看不到对方到底在写什么。他们这种郊外地方很少会有人穿的这么正经，可是这两个人衬衫领带一丝不苟，金色的胸章也不像寻常警徽；侧面衣架上挂的黑色长风衣应该也是他们的，袖口领口也有金色的花纹装饰。

“我的名字是泰容，这位时徐英浩。我们是警察。”红色头发的人接着说，显然他也看出金廷祐眼里的质疑。他摸出两本证件递给金廷祐看，金廷祐随意翻开一个，证件照——依然是张扬的红色头发——旁边写的是“李泰容，D9行政组长”，而另一本上写的是“徐英浩，D9事务官”。

金廷祐把证件递回去，肉眼可见地放松下来。这些人也许可以帮他找到旭熙。

“你应该知道我们为什么来找你。”李泰容说，看到金廷祐点头时他脸上柔和的笑容未变，“和我们说说吧，关于你和黄旭熙。啊，当然如果你不介意的话我们会录音，不过不会公开，只是为了存档。”

金廷祐没有反对，他又一次低下头然后缓缓地开口道：“我们第一次见面应该是7月25日。”

“第一次见面啊…这么一想确实蛮特别的。”钟辰乐大半个手掌都缩在薄毛衣的袖口里，他用露出来的指尖托着下巴思考，“我们是在湖边发现旭熙哥的——哦，就是我和星星放学路上会经过的地方，我们经常在那里玩——大晚上的湖里忽然站起一个人把星星吓了一跳来着！”

“哦？当时具体是什么样？”李泰容问。

“我们一直都以为那个湖还挺深的，没想到旭熙哥站在湖中心的时候水就只到他的腰。不过旭熙哥真的很高啦；廷祐哥挺高的，他俩站一起的时候廷祐哥就显得小小一个的；今年就连星星也开始窜个子，我们四个里就我最矮，我分明一直都有喝牛奶的——”钟辰乐说着就往桌子上趴。李泰容一推旁边记笔记的徐英浩叫他站起来：“那和这个叔叔比呢？”

徐英浩假意抱怨说着“不是叔叔”站起身，钟辰乐的视线跟着一起往上蹿：“哇，你比旭熙哥还要高诶！”

“嗯，也就是说他差不多1米8几。你第一次见黄旭熙的时候觉得他是个什么样的人？除了长得高这一点。”李泰容点点头，徐英浩坐好之后他接着问。

“第一印象嘛，旭熙哥真的好帅，身材超棒。那时候是黄昏嘛，连湖里的水都是金色的，看起来超级酷。平时家里人都不让在那个湖里游泳，因为不安全，我看到旭熙哥在就想去提醒他嘛，星星非拉着我不让我去。”钟辰乐叽叽喳喳连着说了一堆。

“为什么星星不让你去？”李泰容好奇地凑近了点。

“他非说旭熙哥是欺负小孩的暴露狂！”钟辰乐鼓着腮帮子埋怨道，“真不知道为什么，旭熙哥那么好一个人——像太阳一样笑起来很耀眼、又很天真温柔的一个人——星星却整天说他喜欢恶作剧。”

“星星不喜欢他吗？”

“不是不喜欢啦…都是因为星星淘气。不过...不过…”钟辰乐犹豫着措辞，“旭熙哥注意到我们之后就往岸边走，等他从水里出来我才发现他都没有穿泳衣的！所以我和星星就一路跑回来找大人，正好廷祐哥在家。廷祐哥合气道厉害到可以飞起来的！”

“之后你们就一起回到湖边去了吗？”

“没有，廷祐哥让我们在家等，如果他半小时之内没有回来就给警察叔叔打电话。不过旭熙哥也不是坏人嘛，他俩就一起回来了。后来旭熙哥就在这里住下了。”钟辰乐说。

“嗯。那么你可以在这上面找到那个湖的位置吗？”李泰容把手里的地图推给他，看着钟辰乐干脆利落地在某个地方画了一个圈。

金廷祐几天没有离开家，自然也很久没有来过他和黄旭熙第一次见面的地方。送走那两个怎么看都不算正经的警察之后金廷祐久违地出了门。笔录倒是没什么，金廷祐把该说的都说了；他以为自己会情绪失控，事实是他连一滴眼泪也没流过。黄旭熙失踪的十天里他已经把可能的感情都耗尽了，等他再回到湖边时脑子里只有无穷尽的疑问。

旭熙为什么要走？旭熙去了哪里？旭熙一个人过得好不好？

把黄旭熙捡回家是他一段时间以来做的最大胆的事。那天等金廷祐赶到湖边时天已经完全黑了下来，原本听了两个孩子的描述他真的以为黄旭熙是坏人，可是等他真的看见湖边站着的黄旭熙时就把一切警惕都卸掉了。黄旭熙只是站在湖水里，沉默地看着头顶的星空。

“喂——”金廷祐喊，“湖里不安全，你一个人在那里做什么？”

没有回答。

“你要不要先上来？大晚上在水里泡着会感冒的。”金廷祐有点泄气。如果真的是个怪人可能还是要找警察来。

仍然没有回答。

“你叫什么名字？”

黄旭熙像是终于听到他的提问，缓缓转过来看他：“旭熙，我是黄旭熙。”

金廷祐松了口气，虽然有些奇怪，但好歹是个心智正常的人。金廷祐趁着天黑把黄旭熙领回自己家的阁楼， 毕竟黄旭熙没穿衣服，金廷祐只能用自己的薄外套在他腰上系一圈。金廷祐回家路上首先给两个孩子打电话报平安，又让他们早点回家，这才偷偷摸摸把黄旭熙推进阁楼的小房间。他先指挥黄旭熙洗澡，又去找宽松的衣服给他。黄旭熙从浴室出来时头发上的水在脚下聚成一小滩，看得金廷祐直叹气。长得人高马大的，却是个不会照顾自己的小孩子。

金廷祐指示黄旭熙坐在阁楼的沙发上替他吹干头发，这才在他对面的地上问他：“你说你叫旭熙？我的名字是金廷祐。”

他看黄旭熙点点头，接着问他年纪、是哪里人、为什么在湖边待着却不回家。前两个问题果然都得不到回答，问到第三个时黄旭熙才小声说“因为那里没什么人”。金廷祐叹了口气，看来是问不出什么，还是得报警处理。

“你在这里住一晚，明天我带你去找能帮你的人。”金廷祐边说边准备站起来，可是黄旭熙扣着他的手腕直摇头，显然是不想让他走。

“你不想见人？”金廷祐问，毕竟刚才黄旭熙说他待在湖边的原因也是因为那里没人。黄旭熙点了点头，拉着金廷祐的手又紧了点。

“那为什么还要粘着我？”金廷祐不解。

“我，我喜欢你——我喜欢廷祐。”

“要叫哥。”金廷祐叹气，他戳戳沙发上恨不得把自己叠起来的黄旭熙，“那除了人多的地方，你还怕什么？”黄旭熙转过来非要往他身上拱，闷闷说了句“青蛙”。那么大一个人，居然最怕青蛙和人群。金廷祐哭笑不得地拍拍黄旭熙的后背，看他眼泪汪汪的也狠不下心赶他走，最终黄旭熙还是在他家住下来。

黄旭熙其实是个感情很丰富的人，可是他总是不愿意见人，所以实际接收他一切情感变换的只有金廷祐，加上时常来玩的钟辰乐和朴志晟。有一天他们一起挤在阁楼的沙发上看电视，看到新闻里说黄旭熙出现的那天正好是某个小行星经过地球上空的日子。朴志晟一拍手说那旭熙哥就是坐着小行星来他们这里的；钟辰乐咯咯笑着说旭熙哥这么高小行星装不下，而且旭熙哥出现的时候湖水金光闪闪的、怎么看他都是太阳。

“我也觉得旭熙是太阳。可是旭熙总是在家，其他人见不到太阳很可惜吧。”金廷祐笑着去看黄旭熙的反应，黄旭熙却只带着一副复杂的眼神看他。金廷祐猜不出黄旭熙的表情，但是下一秒他们的呼吸贴在一起。金廷祐用余光看到钟辰乐假装捂着眼睛却从指缝里偷看，朴志晟则是惊讶地嘴都合不拢。

金廷祐不得不承认即使偶尔黄旭熙的行为有些奇怪，他其实早就偷偷喜欢他了。毕竟那是黄旭熙，他家阁楼里只属于他的太阳黄旭熙。幸运的是从他们相遇起接下来的事情都按照他的心意“顺理成章”地发生了，直到黄旭熙不告而别。

“化验结果出来了，是小行星的碎片没错。”李泰容原本戴着耳机在听朴志晟的录音，这时徐英浩推门匆匆进来。笔录之后他们按照孩子们在地图上标记的位置去湖里打捞任何可能的线索，果然发现了些不寻常的东西。

不寻常当然是以地球为标准，实际上类似的东西李泰容和徐英浩早就见过了，至少是在档案里。距离人类第一次收获近地小行星碎片已经过去十四年——光是把那些样本送回地球就花了五年时间[1]——那才是人类第一次接触到外星生命存在的证据。和九年前档案里记载的一模一样，他们从湖里打捞上来的小行星碎片上附着着不属于地球的金色物质。之所以只能与档案核对，是因为经手九年前小行星样本的核心科学家全都已经去世或者不知所踪。

“我从警校毕业的时候从来不知道自己还要补习宇宙学。”李泰容把耳机一推，仰躺在自己的椅子上倒着看后面的徐英浩。

“别这么说嘛，咱们虽然不是传统意义上的警察，为人服务这一点倒是没有差别。”徐英浩说，腾出手给李泰容按摩太阳穴。

“你刚才说什么…化验结果怎样？“李泰容摁住徐英浩的左手，终于坐直了看他。

“是‘那颗’小行星。”徐英浩并没把手抽回来，他用右手摊开档案。他们在湖底发现的小行星碎片，经过光谱分析确认来自7月25日被发现的小行星。分明因为种种“巧合”被延迟发现，运行轨迹最后却像经过精确计算一般避开了地球，尤其是现在他们在在地球上找到了它的一部分，无论怎么看都不像是偶然。

“那么你觉得黄旭熙的失踪也是因为它咯。”李泰容说。近地天体[2]与失踪人口，李泰容和徐英浩所在部门的管辖范围听起来根本就是无关联的两个方向；确实他们的部门也没成立多久，毕竟他们注意到一些失踪案件之间的关联也纯属偶然，但是这一次徐英浩坚信他们会有很大的突破。

“嗯，时间上符合其他的失踪案。如果那些金色物质确实来自‘它们’，那么黄旭熙很有可能就是这次的第一发现人，毕竟他当时就在那个湖里。”徐英浩说。徐英浩是正经物理系出身，做助教时他为了和学生解释“相关性(correlation)”和“因果关系(causation)”之间的区别，就随口说了句几个小行星的运行轨道和某些地区的高频失踪案件有时间上的关联[3]。没想到第二天李泰容就找上了门。

这之后他们仔细核对，发现从九年前开始几个近地小行星接近地球的两个月之后总是会有集中的失踪案件。这次的黄旭熙也是，金廷祐说他是九月底的周六不辞而别的；他们是在黄旭熙失踪的十天之后去做的笔录，而笔录也已经是一个周以前的事情了。

“如果真的是这样，我们该怎么告诉他男朋友？那个叫廷祐的男孩，我看他真的很在乎黄旭熙。”李泰容叹气，“‘你男朋友被外星人抓走了’这种话任谁都不会信吧？”

“毕竟我们也没法向公众公开‘它们’的存在，除了那些金色的东西以外我们也不算有切实的证据。”徐英浩点点头。

“总是‘它们’‘它们’的叫感觉怪怪的，给我们的外星嫌疑人们起个名字吧。”李泰容开玩笑地问道。

“Lucas怎么样？拉丁语里的‘光’，毕竟那些金色外星物质确实很闪亮。”徐英浩说。

“你说泰容哥他们能找到旭熙哥吗？”路过湖边时钟辰乐忽然停下来。距离笔录已经过去一个多周，然而他们并没有收到任何有关黄旭熙下落的消息。笔录之后金廷祐的生活终于回归正轨——至少表面上是——他终于开始规律作息，也不会把自己锁在房间里一个人掉眼泪。

“我们也没法做更多不是吗？”朴志晟捏捏钟辰乐的脸。他们担心金廷祐的状态，只好三天两头背着他给李泰容打电话，然而李泰容给的回应永远都是“仍在调查”。

“再说了，旭熙哥那么大一个人走丢了也不会怎么样吧？廷祐哥那么好心肠就算了，辰乐你为什么也这么担心？“朴志晟不满地撇撇嘴。

“因为总觉得旭熙哥不太像是会自己生活的人嘛。”钟辰乐说，“他们交往之前廷祐哥希望旭熙哥能分担家务，毕竟他不喜欢人多的地方总是不出门，但是浇花之类的事情好像也要廷祐哥从头教他。”

“哼，亏你还整天说我手忙脚乱地不会做事情，旭熙哥连浇花都做不好。”朴志晟又恶作剧一样去捏钟辰乐的鼻子。果然钟辰乐懊恼地喊着“星星”追着要捏回去，朴志晟左躲右躲一阵子之后才站在原地等钟辰乐撞进他怀里。

“廷祐哥看起来是真的很难过，毕竟他那么喜欢旭熙哥。他总觉得旭熙哥是因为生他的气才离开的，没想到就此没有音信了。”钟辰乐也不闹腾了。

“辰乐你记得吧，他出现那天就是小行星接近地球的日子；指不定他又坐着别的小行星回去了呢？所以不要不开心啦。”朴志晟拍拍钟辰乐的后背。

“切，说的好像就你知道有外星人一样。”钟辰乐用鼻子拱拱朴志晟，接着他闷闷道，“朴志晟虽然叫星星但是不可以随便坐着小行星离开哦。乐乐会比廷祐哥现在这样更难过的。”

“放心啦，我们会一起长大的。”朴志晟把钟辰乐从他怀里拉起来给他一个肯定的眼神。他们这才继续前进。

“不过你知道吗？上次我问旭熙哥他家在哪，他居然指着天上说在很远的地方。旭熙哥好像时常会想家，毕竟如果乐乐一个人在外面待两个月妈妈、星星和廷祐哥估计也会很着急吧。指不定旭熙哥真的是回家了呢？”钟辰乐说。

“那你更不用担心了，我家就在你家旁边。回家了我们也不会隔得太远的。”朴志晟得意地拍拍自己胸口。

李泰容挂了电话，又是钟辰乐和朴志晟打来的。

依然是为了黄旭熙，而他的答案自然还是“仍在调查”。也不算是搪塞。有关黄旭熙的笔录已经过去两个周，李泰容忙着搜索同一时间段的其他失踪案件，而徐英浩则带着人分析小行星上分离的金色物质。

如果黄旭熙是因为Lucas消失的，那么周边地带应该也会有其他失踪案才对，然而整整一周李泰容也没有收到新的相关报告。李泰容隐隐觉得事情并没有那么简单，于是他决定再一次分析金廷祐几个人的笔录内容。

按照顺序他首先听了两个孩子的采访内容，大致内容其实没什么差别。钟辰乐和朴志晟原本就是一起长大的，大部分时间都待在一起，给出的信息自然有很多重合的地方。李泰容先是听了几遍朴志晟的录音，简直都能把内容倒背如流，然后他又打开钟辰乐的那份：“…旭熙哥那么好一个人——像太阳一样笑起来很耀眼、又很天真温柔的一个人——星星却整天说他喜欢恶作剧。”

等等。

他把这句话回放了几遍，又去翻朴志晟的笔录：“辰乐是个天真的傻瓜，所以我总是格外替他留意。他太相信陌生人了，也总觉得其他人和他一样善良。他总说旭熙哥是个很善良的人，才没有呢。啊，不是说旭熙哥是个坏人，但他分明就是很擅长恶作剧的人——你说我为什么知道？我一看就明白的，毕竟我偶尔也——”

接着是金廷祐：“旭熙平时看起来很安静的一个人，其实还蛮会闹腾的。但他不喜欢去人多的地方，基本上我、乐乐和星星在他周围就是极限了——”

李泰容终于意识到哪里不对了，他拨通手机给徐英浩打电话说有急事。徐英浩风风火火赶回办公室时首先发问是不是有了别的失踪案，李泰容却打断了他。

“你觉得金廷祐是个什么样的人？”李泰容直截了当提问。

“嗯？可能因为之前见他是为了他男朋友的失踪案总觉得他很沉默，不和他讲话他就陷进自己的世界里去了。不过能捡一个陌生人回家还和对方交往确实是胆子挺大的。”徐英浩据实回答。

“星星和乐乐呢？”李泰容接着问。

“你说两个孩子啊？乐乐一看就是被关照着好好长大的孩子，而星星更机灵一点——诶！疼！”徐英浩话没说完，李泰容已经捏着他的手腕把他拽到电脑前。李泰容找出他刚刚听过的笔录片段，对比着放给徐英浩听。

“我一直觉得哪里不对！现在我终于明白了，你看，他们有关黄旭熙性格的描述有矛盾，根本就是和他们本人是一样的。不会有哪个正常人会这样表现的。”李泰容激动道， “他是在反映周围人的行为模式！还有情感！黄旭熙不去人多的地方根本就不是害怕，如果无法固定复制一个目标他就会露馅的！”

“你的意思是…”徐英浩明白过来，但是他犹豫着措辞不知如何开口。

“黄旭熙不是因为Lucas消失的！他就是Lucas！”李泰容兴奋道。

黄旭熙已经离开二十几天了。金廷祐始终觉得黄旭熙离开是他的错，但是现在他明白再怎么惩罚自己黄旭熙也不会回来。于是他终于开始逼迫自己正视那天发生的事。

黄旭熙离开前的最后一个晚上是金廷祐人生中最开心的几小时，因为他和黄旭熙终于跨越了亲密界限。把自己全身心交付给黄旭熙这话说的不准确，因为黄旭熙一看就没有经验，全程都要金廷祐指导他。但是这也没关系，他完全信任黄旭熙。

从接吻和抚摸开始，他们互相褪掉对方的衣物。金廷祐伏在黄旭熙身上，把头扣在黄旭熙颈窝小心舔舐，又坏心肠地咬他的肩和耳垂。

“喜欢吗？”金廷祐小声问。

“喜欢。喜欢廷祐。”黄旭熙把金廷祐的脑袋带到自己面前，在他的五官上留下小团小团的亲吻。

“摸摸我，旭熙，摸摸我。” 金廷祐拉起黄旭熙的手往自己身上放，希望得到更多爱抚。金廷祐跨坐在黄旭熙身上，弓着身子轻轻前后摩擦；快感逐渐点燃他的神经，同时他也试到身下黄旭熙的变化，就顶在他的大腿上。

回想到这里金廷祐不由地苦笑一下，扩张最开始简直是噩梦。但是黄旭熙是体贴的，他的每一个动作之前都会问金廷祐感觉怎么样、疼不疼、需不需要他退出去。幸好黄旭熙很快就掌握了技巧——像金廷祐教他的每件事，虽然最开始总是很莽撞——然后他快速撤掉了自己的手指，把金廷祐打开的腿拉到自己腰上。

“嗯…进来吧…想要你…”金廷祐眼神迷离地去抓黄旭熙的手，终于试到身下一点点挺进的热度。他感觉自己简直要被黄旭熙的体温烧得失去思考能力，很快就达到精神愉悦的顶峰。黄旭熙紧跟着射出来，压在他身上大声呼吸。金廷祐用手去推他汗湿的胸口笑他重，黄旭熙翻到他身边去，只喘息着看他。金廷祐也回看他，然后他们顺理成章地继续接吻拥抱。

“旭熙…你不能一直待在这里的…”高潮余韵散尽时金廷祐窝在黄旭熙怀里懒洋洋说。他不明白黄旭熙到底为什么不愿意见人，也想有一天能光明正大地向其他人介绍这是他的男朋友。

“我真的希望别人也能见见我的太阳…”金廷祐已经快要睡着了，黄旭熙没有回答他，只把环在金廷祐腰上的手紧了紧。金廷祐原本悬着的心总算放下来一点，旭熙或许会为了他做出一点点改变。可惜这一次事情并没有顺着金廷祐的心意发展下去，第二天早上金廷祐醒来时黄旭熙已经离开了。床头柜上放着他留下的纸条，字迹歪歪扭扭的，似乎是写得匆忙。金廷祐小声念出来：“我想回家。”

确认Lucas的身份之后首先要解决的就是以往会集中发生的失踪案和Lucas的关联。李泰容把九年前到现在的档案在自己身边摊了一地。类似的近地小行星的报道基本每年都有，可是集中失踪案却是从探测器带回小行星上的金色物质开始的。

也就是说九年前是改变这一切的关键节点。

九年前最重要的发现就是这些证据侧面证明外星生物的存在，如果Lucas真的是因为某种原因来地球的外星人，那么势必会因此而更加小心。

李泰容的思绪被徐英浩的邮件叮咚一声打断。他们对金色物质的研究有了突破。这种物质会受地球环境影响而衰变，也就是说Lucas其实并不能在地球上待很久，两个月很可能就是他不受致命影响的时间界限。失踪案件反复出现，很可能是和Lucas每次离开又“回归”地球有关。

李泰容顺着这个方向思考下去。如果Lucas原本就不想被地球人发现，势必要消灭证据，也就是说那些消失的人很可能是被灭口了。李泰容一下子弹起来，赶紧给朴志晟拨了电话；现在既然已经确定黄旭熙就是Lucas，曾经和他接触过的人很可能有危险，尤其是孩子们。

“你和乐乐现在在哪？”李泰容焦急道，他一只手端着手机，另一只手去抓自己的外套和车钥匙。

“啊？我在湖边，辰乐马上就来。”朴志晟被李泰容的语气吓了一跳。

“听着，你们两个找个安全的地方躲起来，我马上去找你们！”朴志晟听话地点点头，这时他看见不远处钟辰乐朝他跑过来。

“星星！”钟辰乐尚且不知道他们身边其实危机四伏。对面的李泰容没有挂电话——当面确认他俩安全之前至少声音会让他安心一些——他也听见钟辰乐一如既往欢快的声音。

“辰乐，泰容哥说——辰乐？”李泰容听见朴志晟带着困惑正要传达他的指示，可是朴志晟话说到一半就没了声音。李泰容急得对着听筒大喊，终于他听见朴志晟过度换气的喘息声：“哥…辰乐，消失了，刚才…就在我面前…哥！”

李泰容顿住了，他暗自骂一声该死。人类无法想象超出他们常识范围的东西。Lucas不是绑架犯或者连环杀手，既然Lucas能不受瞩目地多次出现在地球，以他们星球的科技想要抹杀一两个地球人的存在估计也用不着亲自动手。

“志晟？”幸好李泰容还能听见听筒对面朴志晟的啜泣，他尝试呼唤年轻男孩的名字试图安慰他，尽管他清楚很快退场的命运就会轮到他们，只是时间长短的差距。果然很快听筒对面传来手机接触地面的“啪”的一声，回答李泰容的终于只有死寂。

“泰容，根据我们掌握的数据Lucas最多只能再在地球环境下生活九天——”徐英浩带着最后的计算推门进来时只看到瑟缩在地上颤抖着的李泰容，他匆匆把档案放下坐到他面前的地上。李泰容扑进他怀里，说两个孩子已经没了。李泰容抓紧了徐英浩的衬衫，他抬头的时候眼里蓄满了泪水：“Lucas甚至不需要出面就把孩子们‘带走’了，接下来就是我们了…他要湮灭来过的证据…英浩，我害怕…”

徐英浩拥紧了李泰容，小声安慰李泰容他就在这里、不要害怕、不管发生什么他们都可以一起面对。其实徐英浩并没有说完他的计算结果。Lucas从来没有在地球上待这么久，似乎已经到了不在乎自身生存极限的地步；如果他不离开地球，那么只有他的家乡和族人来地球找他这一种可能了。但是现在这些都不重要了。很快徐英浩就明白李泰容说的“带走”是什么意思，他怀抱里的体温很快消散下去。

但是徐英浩尚未来得及悲伤就紧接着出局了。

急促的敲门声把金廷祐拉回现实，他心里的不安在他开门时汹涌飙升至顶峰，门外是焦急等待的钟妈妈。看到金廷祐时她直接拽住了他的胳膊：“廷祐！乐乐不见了！还有志晟！他们两个——他们两个——”

金廷祐的胳膊可能被掐青了，但是他还是请钟妈妈进门坐下让她慢慢说。钟妈妈在哭泣的间隙喘出“只有书包和手机”“哪里都找不到”的只言片语。金廷祐的头痛好像更重了，他只好先打电话报警，点名让徐英浩和李泰容过来。

这两个人一定知道什么的。

警察永远来得很快，但是却不是金廷祐期待见到的人。站在门口的两个人穿着和徐英浩同款式的长款风衣，证件上的名字是金道英和郑在玹。金廷祐皱着眉头挡住了他们，克制着情绪说我要找你们组长。

姓郑的警察显然也心情极差，他死摁着自己的太阳穴不耐烦地说你见不到他了。

金廷祐几乎要揪着他的领子冲他吼的时候，姓金的警察上来按住金廷祐。金道英道歉时发出一声长叹：“英浩哥和泰容哥也失踪了，就在今天早上。”

金廷祐缓缓转过来看沙发上神情错愕的钟妈妈，再转过来看露出悲伤神色的金道英和郑在玹。金廷祐清楚地明白他们最后的希望已经破灭了。

金廷祐从地板上醒过来的时候发出一声呜咽，他又一次压着地板上摊得四处都是的纸将就了一晚上。从钟辰乐朴志晟消失到现在过去了整整一周，这一周里天空一直被乌云笼罩，阳光跟着金廷祐身边的人一起消失了。

那天笔录最后金道英小声叫住他，说他觉得这几个人的消失可能不是巧合。两天以后金廷祐收到他偷出来的只有徐英浩和李泰容经手过的档案。封面写的项目代号是Lucas。

金廷祐花了三天时间看完所有卷宗，一个模糊的想法在他脑海里形成。但是如果黄旭熙就是Lucas，为什么和他关系最密切的金廷祐还没有消失。一定是他们搞错了，一定是。

金廷祐忽然像是有了目标一样，他正要冲出家门去找金道英。路过窗台时金廷祐看见他之前教黄旭熙照顾的花已经全败了。金廷祐折回来怜惜地把掉下来的花瓣拢成一小团，然后他抓起旁边装着两个人合影的相框跑了出去。

金廷祐终于到达目的地时却发现徐英浩曾经的办公室周围被戒严了。路卡前面的正好是金道英和郑在玹，他们两个一左一右拦住他。

郑在玹小声问：“你来这里干什么？”

金廷祐说：“档案，我都看完了，你们一定是搞错了。旭熙他不会是——”

金道英严肃地叫他噤声：“不会有错，他就在这里。”

“谁？”

“Lucas。”

金廷祐闻言就要冲进戒严区，金道英企图按住他的时候天空中忽然传出一声沉闷的巨响。所有人都感受到头顶云幕传来的压迫感，突破云层的不仅仅有久违的阳光，还有巨大金属飞行物的冰山一角。不过现在感叹人类渺小和地球科技落后可能已经太晚了。

“在玹…在玹…完蛋了…”金道英吐出一句话，直直跌坐在地上。金廷祐抓住机会挤过那两个人之间然后快速奔跑起来。身后终于爆发出哭声，金廷祐也顾不上去看是谁首先意识到末日来临，他抱着的玻璃相框被他的手劲扣出一道裂痕。金廷祐犹豫了一下，还是把脆弱的玻璃相框抱进怀里加速冲刺。

巨大飞行物的底部裂开一条口子，延伸出的白色光柱在地上蜿蜒前行像是在寻找什么。金廷祐终于爬上附近的写字楼天台时已经距离那道光线很近。他得以看清光线中央向上快速飞行的物体——即使同床共枕那么多天现在他终于确定那不是人类——黄旭熙被那道光线吸起来，仰着头飞向那艘飞船。经过金廷祐的高度时他似乎看见他了，因为黄旭熙歪着头施舍给他一个眼神，接着金色的奇怪生物撕破了名为“黄旭熙”的外壳。

那就是真正的“他”了，远远凌驾于人类之上类比于神的高等生物，“太阳之子”名副其实。金廷祐忽然明白了黄旭熙不告而别的原因，他说他希望别人也见见他的太阳，于是黄旭熙就用这种方式出现在人类面前。

金廷祐目送他继续上升，他已经颤巍巍站在天台边缘。金廷祐咬着牙打碎了相框，捏着他和黄旭熙的合影跳进那道白光。弱小愚昧的人类自然是不会飞的，但是金廷祐不在乎了。

“旭熙，至少你终于可以回家了。”

迎接金廷祐的并不是地面、疼痛和永久的黑暗。

**Author's Note:**

> （1）原型是2005年日本的猎鹰号探测器在小行星系川上登陆，五年后将采集的样本送回地球。  
（2） 一条TMI：近地天体near-earth object （NEO）  
（3）没有科学依据，我编的。


End file.
